Separated
by Beth C
Summary: A cave-in separates Qui-Gon from his Padawan. Short but sweet!


Separated  
  
Written by Beth C  
  
Fandom: Star Wars - Takes place sometime before Episode 1 - Phantom Menace Obi/Qui  
  
Summary: It's a PWP, something I thought up today... no real story, read and you'll see  
  
Rating: G no smut in this one.... awww but it has a mushy moment  
  
Feedback: You bet.. I need all.. Trekie386@aol.com  
  
Disclaimers: The Universe belongs to George Lucas.. I just play here... Don't sue.. I own nothing really..  
  
Key to symbols:  
  
// Qui-Gon's mind //  
  
\\ Obi-Wan's mind \\  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
\\ Master, can you hear me? \\  
  
// Obi-Wan, have you been injured? //  
  
\\ No, Master, the cave-in didn't harm me. Are you alright? \\  
  
// I twisted my ankle, but I've otherwise escaped injury. //  
  
\\ I'm trapped, Master. The rocks are too large to move. \\  
  
// Did you try the Force? //  
  
\\ Yes, they didn't move. \\  
  
// I can move mine some. //  
  
SILENCE  
  
// Do you have enough air? //  
  
\\ For the moment. Do you? \\  
  
// Plenty. I sense discomfort, are you sure you're not injured? //  
  
\\ I'm just cold. It's very dark and damp over here. \\  
  
// I'll come to you as soon as I can. Do you still have your saber? //  
  
\\ Yes but I don't dare slice the rocks, it's too unstable over here. \\  
  
// Listen to me, Padawan. Ignite your saber to half. Take one of the smaller rocks and melt it partway. //  
  
// That should keep you warm until I arrive. //  
  
SILENCE  
  
// Did you do it? //  
  
\\ Yes, Master. It's better now. \\  
  
// I'm on my way there now. How far ahead of me were you when the tunnel collapsed? //  
  
\\ About a kilometer, maybe less. \\  
  
// Sit tight. I'll be there shortly. //  
  
TIME PASSES  
  
\\ Master? \\  
  
// Yes, Padawan? //  
  
\\ Are you alright? It's been a while. \\  
  
// The rocks are heavy. It's taking far longer that I expected. //  
  
\\ Don't exhaust yourself. I'm not going anywhere. \\  
  
// I do need to rest. //  
  
\\ Take a break. I'll keep you company. \\  
  
// I'd appreciate the company. It's too quiet here. //  
  
\\ Master, may I ask a question? \\  
  
// Certainly, Obi-Wan. //  
  
\\ Are you ever afraid? \\  
  
// Once in a while. Not often, but occasionally. I'm only Human. //  
  
\\ I never meant to imply otherwise. I apologize. \\  
  
// Not necessary. No offense taken. Why do you ask? //  
  
\\ I shouldn't be, but I got frightened when the rocks fell. \\  
  
// Only natural when that much debris is falling on you. //  
  
\\ I wasn't scared for myself. \\  
  
// What were you afraid of? //  
  
\\ Losing you. \\  
  
LONG PAUSE  
  
// You need not fear losing me, Padawan. I'll always be here for you. //  
  
{{{{{FORCE RIPPLES}}}}}  
  
// Padawan, are you crying? //  
  
\\ I can't help it. I feel so alone. \\  
  
// You are not alone. I'm still connected to you, even if we are apart. //  
  
\\ Thank you, Master. \\  
  
// For what? //  
  
\\ Staying with me. \\  
  
// I'll stay with you as long as you need me. //  
  
\\ I'll never stop needing you. \\  
  
// Even when I grow old and frail? //  
  
\\ Especially when you grow old and frail. I love you, Master. \\  
  
// And I love you too, Obi-Wan. //  
  
COMFORTABLE SILENCE  
  
// Ok, I'm going to try again. //  
  
\\ Be careful, Master. \\  
  
// Your love will protect me, just as it guides me to you now. //  
  
\\ Master you are such a romantic at heart. \\  
  
// I only speak the truth. //  
  
\\ Truth to one is not truth to all. \\  
  
// You do a great Yoda impression. //  
  
\\ You should see me do Master Windu. \\  
  
{{{{{FORCE RIPPLES}}}}}  
  
\\ Are you laughing at me, Master? \\  
  
// I couldn't help it. Your time at the Temple must have been memorable. //  
  
\\ I'm legendary. \\  
  
// I'm sure you are. //  
  
LONG SILENCE  
  
\\ Master? \\  
  
// Yes? //  
  
\\ How close are you? \\  
  
// I can't be to far, I've been digging for hours now. //  
  
\\ Can I ask a personal question? \\  
  
// Depends on how personal. //  
  
\\ Have you ever regretted taking me as your Padawan? \\  
  
// No, never. You've never let me down. You'll make one hell of a Knight someday. //  
  
\\ Only if I'm as good as you. \\  
  
PAUSES  
  
\\ Did you do that? \\  
  
// Do what? //  
  
\\ Move the rocks. \\  
  
// Yes, that's me. I've found you. Now help me so we can get out of here. //  
  
\\ Certainly. The sooner the better. \\  
  
PAUSES  
  
\\ I just want to say it once more before I don't get another chance. I love you, Master Qui-Gon. \\  
  
// I love you, Obi-Wan . //  
  
END 


End file.
